Mother's Day
by DramaticSheep
Summary: Baby Rose spends Mother's Day with Hermione 3 ONE SHOT. Feedback appreciated :


Ron Weasley was tired. Perhaps not as tired as he would have been a few years ago, but tired enough to let out a huge yawn and he walked around the Kitchen getting breakfast ready. He peered out of the kitchen window, it was dark outside, but every day it seemed to be getting lighter, Spring was on its way. He walked over to the fridge to get some butter for the toast he was making, smiling to himself that he now finally could use the toaster without creating disasters. He buttered the toast and cut it into small pieces and put it on a little plate, with a tiny knife and fork. He took the plate over to the kitchen table, where his 2 year old daughter, Rose, sat in her high chair, smiling up at him. Her hair was a light shade of red which lit up her adorable face. She wore it in pigtails, courtesy of Ron, who'd now become quite the hair stylist, after having to look after his daughter. She was dressed in a small white shirt and blue dungarees.

"There you go, Rosie! Eat up!" He said, placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you daddy!" She quipped and began to eat her breakfast, messily. He smiled down on her watching her eat. It was the happiest day of his life when Rosie had been born, well, that, and the day he'd married Hermione.

_Hermione!_ He thought to himself, as he ran over to the kitchen counter to start making another breakfast. Toast and cereal, just the way she liked it. He placed a bouquet of flowers on the tray and smiled, they weren't really from him, they were actually from Rosie. He placed a knife and fork on the tray and it was complete. Everything had to be perfect, because today, was Mother's day.

He waited for Rosie to finish her breakfast and then lifted her out of her high chair and put her feet on the floor, she smiled up at her dad.

"Daddy! Can I carry the tray!" She pleaded, reaching her arms up.

"No Rosie, I think it'd be too heavy for you, princess." He said, she pouted, disappointed. He went over to the counter and picked up the big white envelope sitting on it, it was huge! Nearly as big as Rosie herself.

"But you can carry the card!" he said. She beamed and took hold of it, trying hard not to trail it on the floor so that she could walk properly. He picked up the tray and let Rosie lead the way. They walked out into the hallway, and already the card was slipping between her tiny hands.

"Careful, don't trip over it, Rose!" he joked. She giggled and gripped it more firmly as they began to climb the stairs.

Ron enjoyed his own Weasley household a bit more than he'd enjoyed his childhood house, simply because the house wasn't always packed. He'd grown up with all of his brothers and sister, and it was hard to find a moments peace! No, he enjoyed every moment of this. When they reached the top of the stairs, and walked to the first door on the left, Ron held the tray steadily in his left hand and opened the door with his right, he pushed open the door and Rosie ran inside and he followed her.

"Mummy!" Rose shouted as she leaped onto the double bed where Hermione was sleeping, Ron laughed and put the tray down on her bedside table and went to open the blinds to let some light into the room.

"Mmm." Hermione groaned, waking up slowly. "Rosie? What is it?" She asked, looking at her daughter then at Ron who smiled at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." He said, before sitting down next to her on the bed. Then he looked at Rose, and nodded his head. Rose beamed and held out the card to her mother.

"For you, Mummy!" She said. Hermione smiled down at her and took it, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's this then?" She asked, peering down at Rosie.

"Can't tell you that!" She quipped. "You got to open it!"

Hermione opened the huge envelope and took out the huge card that lay inside it, she held it in her hands and smiled. She could never imagine celebrating this day ten years ago. Well, she didn't have children back then, obviously, but she didn't know what the future had held in store for her. The card was pink, with a giant teddy bear on it and huge letters spelling out 'Happy Mother's Day' in purple. She opened the card and read the inside;

'To Mummy,

Happy Mother's Day!

Lots of love from  
Rosie and Hugo

Xxx"

She loved the message, though it was obvious that Ron had to write the message for her, Rosie was only two. She smiled at her children's names written in the card, then peered down at her stomach where Hugo resided. She placed her hand on it and felt him kick, and smiled.

"Not long until you're here, Hugo." She said to her stomach, then looked at Ron who smiled, she took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach, so that he could feel the baby kicking. They'd already decided that the babies name would be Hugo, ever since they learned that it was a boy. He was due very soon.

"That's right Rosie," Ron said. "Your little brother will be here soon!" Rosie shot back a look of confusion.

"Is he really in there?" She asked, bewildered. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, he is!" Hermione beamed, and held out her hand. "Here, baby, give me your hand." She said. Rosie paused for a while and then slowly outstretched her hand and her mother took it, and placed it on her stomach. When the baby kicked Rosie screamed and pulled her hand away.

"He kicked! He kicked!" She cried.

"He was just saying hello!" Hermione said, stroking Rosie's hair. "Why, didn't you like it?" She asked. Rosie leaned back on the pillows next to her mother and forcefully shook her head. Hermione giggled.

"You're just like your daddy." She said. Ron looked up.

"Oi!" I like feeling my son kick, thank you very much!" He complained.

"Yes, but you were scared the first time you felt Rose kicking!" Hermione said.

"Yeah…well. First time, wasn't it?" He said, turning a little red.

"Can I play with him when he gets here?" Rosie chimed in.

"Not right away, sweetie, maybe in a few months." Hermione said.

"Why? Is he broken?" Rosie asked. Ron snorted with laughter, Hermione giggled a little too.

"No, He's not broken. He'll just need time to grow. So he can become big and strong – Like you!"

"Can I help to take care of him?" She asked.

"As much as you like." Hermione laughed. She was going to need all the help she could get!

Rosie shuffled over on the bed so that she was right next to her mother, she lay her head down on Hermione's stomach and lay there. Hermione relaxed back into her pillows, and with her right hand, ran her fingers through Rosie's hair. Her family were perfect.

"I love you baby Hugo!" Rosie chimed, grinning mischievously.

"Hmm." Hermione said, smiling to herself, wondering how long it'd be before the sibling rivalry kicked in.


End file.
